Lust for Life
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Mikasa le pide su última noche juntos, Eren le da la primera. Dicen que los buenos mueren jóvenes. Es mentira. Ellos son dueños de su propio destino. Es un deseo de vida. [Sólo quítate la ropa, toda la ropa] Mikasa ya no quiere seguir fingiendo .:EreMika:. Lemon.


**L** U **S** T **/** **F** O **R/** L **I** F **E**

* * *

 _Climb up the H_

 _Of the Hollywood sign, yeah_

 _In these stolen moments_

 _The world is mine -do it, do it-_

La bufanda fue la que cayó primero, le siguieron las lágrimas de Mikasa y el improvisado moño que se había hecho la pelinegra en un intento por disipar el calor.

Eren la ve como si fuera la más hermoso del mundo, bueno, le agrada que ella será posiblemente la última cosa bella que vea. El mar se queda atrás, muy atrás.

No es tan profundo como los ojos de Mikasa ni tan salado como sus lágrimas.

Él lo sabe.

Las bebe a besos dando pequeños mordisquitos que la hacen reír. Nerviosa, complacida, inexperta; _caliente._ Eren ya ha metido un dedo en su intimidad, muy rudo. Las ansias lo consumen y farfulla una maldición en disculpas. Mikasa se lo perdona y ella también sigue con su tarea.

 _There's nobody here_

 _Just us together -shut up, shut up-_

 _Keeping me hot_

 _Like July forever_

Mikasa es más ansiosa con sus movimientos: aprieta el miembro del chico entre sus manos haciéndolo jadear, casi chillar; Mikasa sabe lo que quiere, lo desea; pero Eren se muerde la lengua ante de confesarle que una de sus uñas casi le rebana el glande.

─ Hey, que no es una espada para que la cojas tan fuerte ─ Mikasa logra desenmascarar su faceta de chico serio y la leve mueca de dolor que hay en su rostro.

─ Perdón, la próxima seré más cuidadosa ─gime quedito cuando Eren le arranca el brasier ─ No quiero hacerte daño.

Ante eso Eren duda un milisegundo, pero es suficiente para que a su mente vengan los recuerdos como un vendaval. De la vez que conoció a una niña asiática indefensa y lo bonita que se veía a pesar de las marcas de sangre en su vestido, sus ojos brillosos al envolver la bufanda en su cuello.

Lo llena de marcas, gritos ahogados en la suave piel de su compañera y se frota cada vez más a su estómago. Mikasa lo intenta seguir pero está abrumada por todas las sensaciones que está sintiendo. Gime, grita…

Recuerda.

 _Because we're the masters of our own fate_

 _We're the captains of our own souls_

Sus pechos son pequeños ─ **caben perfectos en mis manos, Mikasa, silencio** ─ lo intenta pero lo único que sale de su garganta es el nombre de Eren cargado de súplicas. Eren es sucio y le dice groserías al oído y quizá es la primera vez que lo siente así de transparente con ella.

Siempre protector, siempre intentado aparentar que eran hermanos, intentado el fuego en sus ojos deseosos de los dos cuando cruzaban miradas; o el beso casto que tuvieron de niños a espaldas de Carla.

Mikasa está cansada de aparentar.

Con rudeza se coloca encima de él, le baja la bragueta y los calzoncillos con las uñas. Eren quiere protestar y coger uno de sus pechos otra vez, ella se lo impide.

─ No creas que eres el único con deseos reprimidos, Eren ─ dice mirando hacia arriba. Él le sigue el juego sonriente.

Casi siente que su pene ha alcanzado su tráquea.

 _There's no way for us to come away_

 _Because boy we're gold, boy we're gold_

 _And I was like..._

Siente que ha pasado la raya cuando ve a Mikasa atragantarse y toser violentamente. Alcanza su clítoris cuando ella tira su cabeza hasta atrás para tomar aire y la recuesta. Cabe uno, dos, tres dedos en su interior caliente y húmedo, y Mikasa se siente en el cielo. Los movimientos son torpes e incluso Mikasa mantiene la legua afuera por la falta de aire.

El orgasmo llega en el momento exacto que las olas del mar rompen cerca a la costa, casi parece querer aligerar el grito animal que ambos han dado. La noche los abraza, al igual que la vez donde Mikasa tímidamente le confesó sus sentimientos.

Eren nunca le había dado una respuesta.

 **Ella lo empuja. Tiene una mirada felina en el rostro.**

Hasta ahora.

 _Take off, take off_

 _Take off all your clothes_

 _Take off, take off_

 _Take off all your clothes_

 _Take off, take off_

 _Take off all of your clothes_

Mikasa comienza a bombear, su lengua se mueve ansiosa hasta que logra coger un ritmo aceptable, o hasta que Eren comienza a gemir y aprieta sus cabellos en un intento por no caer de rodillas. Ella sigue con su tarea, complacida.

Tenerlo a su merced había sido uno de sus más grandes y sucios deseos.

─ Maldición… ¡Mikasa!

Siente correr su semen por sus mejillas y sonríe complacida. Lame la punta juguetonamente.

─ Uhm, no hay mucho.

Lo está provocando y lo sabe, _**lo desea.**_

Desea que al menos su última noche juntos sea la única.

Eren lo toma como un reto, la coge de las muñecas y la tumba sobre la arena. Se observan un momento. Él, pidiendo permiso; ella, comienza a cerrar los ojos.

─ Hazlo.

 _They say only the good die young_

 _That just ain't right_

 _Because we're having too much fun_

 _Too much fun tonight, yeah_

Lo siente, dolor. Un dolor agudo que se instala entre sus piernas a la vez que el miembro del Jeager ingresa apresurado. Eren sabe que ella está sintiendo dolor, por lo que ingresa de una estocada; intentando que el dolor sea persuadido. Mikasa se toma su tiempo para sentir la longitud y el escozor desagradable. Eren está quieto hasta que ella asiente con la cabeza.

Empieza a moverse.

 _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_

 _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_

 _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

 _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

Mikasa no siente nada al principio, más que las manos de su acompañante intentando elevarla de la arena. Siente que las piernas no le responden y se dedica a recordar como prácticamente secuestró a Eren de su habitación en el improvisado campamento que habían armado frente al mar. Si decían que los buenos mueren jóvenes, ¿Por qué ella no había acabado como sus padres? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de que el amanecer llegara?

─ Quiero pasar esta última noche contigo. Aunque sea esta, por favor.

Eren la guió a la playa.

Y desató la bufanda de su cuello.

─ Quítate lo demás.

Él ya se había quitado la camisa

 _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_

 _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_

 _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

 _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

Eren inicia sus movimiento, intentando recordar lo mejor posible las historias de alardeo de Jean. Estas se repiten en su cabeza, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de Miaksa y sus labios, se desvanecen. La besa; es su primer beso en toda la noche, le sabe a lágrimas y se mueve más rápido. Mikasa gime, le rasguña la espalda con las uñas y lo incita a moverse más rápido.

Entre jadeos Eren cumple su pedido.

Por un tiempo se escucha sólo jadeos, mordiscos, gritos, las olas del mar rompiendo las rocas, y el sol que se asoma en el horizonte intentado ver a los dos amantes.

Al amanecer deben partir a la ciudad de los traidores.

Deben estar durmiendo, preparándose para una pelea, defender a sus camaradas... su _destino._

 _Because we're the masters of our own fate_

 _We're the captains of our own souls_

Pero ellos son dueños de su propio destino.

Eres acelera sus movimientos, ahora cogiendo a Mikasa de las cadeas. Muerde un pezón y el otro lo estruja entre sus dedos, ella suelta un alarido. La besa, impaciente y ella no se hace de rogar. Juntas sus lenguas en un baile dominante, sucio, placentero, y a través de toda esa falta de emociones, Mikasa logra ver algo en sus ojos cuando el arrasador orgasmo se libera de sus cuerpos, algo que creía perdido.

 **Un deseo de vida.**

 _So there's no need for us to hesitate_

 _We're all alone, let's take control_

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Esta canción me ha estado siguiendo hasta el baño desde que la escuché, y es tan bella que tuve que hacer un song-fic de ella. Simplemente escúchenla y sabrán que les digo. Si les soy sincera al principio iba a hacer de este un fic para el fandom de "Nanatsu no Taizai" (que por cierto ahora que estoy al día con el manga, me ha explotado la cabeza de ideas, buojojo), pero entonces volví a leer el manga de SNK y al ver esta pareja me dije: ¡Bingo! Y fue así que los vi mucho mejor para este fic entre sad y entre... caliente. ¿Qué por qué hice una canción de mi Diosa Lana un lemon? Por que sí, ahre.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Bye fandom lindo.

Psdt: ¿Debería seguir el fic "Shingeki no pairing"?

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO HAS ODIADO, O LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA.**

 **¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO/A!**


End file.
